My World
by Sevvie.Rose
Summary: Songfic: My World - SR-71. Severus is all alone - and Lily and James are now getting married. How does he feel about all this? Written by Sevvie. I do not own HP - borrowing the characters.


"But this is touching, Severus," said Dumbledore seriously. "Have you grown to care for the boy, after all?"  
>"For him?" shouted Snape. "Expecto—"<p>

**[I can still find the smell, on my clothes and skin. I can still see your face, when you're sleeping next to him.]**

Severus sat atop the ledge in the Astronomy Tower, staring down at the scene below. Pettigrew and Black were wrestling, Lupin was off to the side shouting for them to stop – though not taking any action to actually put it to a stop, and Potter was sitting comfortably under a tree with Lily, both sharing a book in their lap. His eyes would narrow every time he would lean over and say something in her ear, and she'd just giggle – not knowing (nor would she care) about how Severus felt about the action. His fists clenched in a ball when a kiss was placed to Lily's cheek.

It wasn't fair, she was his and his alone, he had shown her the world beyond muggles, he had been there for her when she was sad or angry, and she had been there for him. Yet one word, one accidental slip she couldn't forgive? He highly considered jumping, then maybe he'd get her attention – though it'd only be for a few minutes before Potter thought of something funny to bring her right back under his arm. He stared down at the ground below him, scooting an inch forward.

**[Is he all the things you, tried to change me into? Tell me, does he…]**

He felt angry; she stated he cared far too much about the 'Dark Arts'. He was sure she wanted him just like Potter – near complete opposite of a Dark Wizard (though only in certain ways), to be a Quidditch addicted dolt who wasn't that good anyway. To be the best in school at a subject like Transfiguration – which people actually cared about, Potions wasn't a liked subject and if you were good in it then it literally meant nothing except you were weird. She wanted him to be perfect little Potter, and she was sly about it too, suggesting small unnecessary changes. He wouldn't have caught on before the beginning of this year when he caught sight of the two entering the Great Hall – hand in hand.

**[Does he make you high? Make you real?]**

He wondered what was so special about him. Why she chose him? Severus knew he'd never get an answer; she wouldn't even speak to him let alone hear about him complaining about her and Potter's relationship. It wasn't fair, Severus deserved her. Not Potter. Severus knows Lily down to the core, Potter just wants her because she played 'hard to get' – he'd be over it soon, like he would be with any other person he dated. Lily would be used, and then she'd crawl back to Severus – and he wouldn't let a second go by of thought before he jumped to help her.

**[Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?]**

Tears fell from his eyes to stain his cheeks as he glanced over and saw the two share a kiss and another laugh. He knew nothing about Lily, about how she felt on certain matters, not like Severus did. He would never understand how in less than a few weeks she could go from hating the pompous git to being head over heels in love with him – or maybe it wasn't love at first, just infatuation, but the fact is that the feelings she felt toward him should've been directed at Severus, not Potter. Severus was the one there for her when she cried; he was the one who would sneak out so she wouldn't have to be alone during the summer with her sister. He was the one who protected her from Petunia when the git decided to give Lily a mouth full.

Potter knows nothing – completely oblivious to the actual Lily. Unlike Severus himself.

**[Love is all around you, your universe is full.]**

They're graduating tomorrow, and how many times had Severus tried apologizing? Hundreds, possibly a thousand, but Potter would have none of that. He knew Potter was influencing Lily's judgment, the way she saw Severus. How Lily could be so swayed, he was unsure. Now there was no apologizing, no Lily and Severus being together, Lily coming to her common-sense and falling for Severus. She was marrying Potter the day after tomorrow.

She would become a Potter. That last name tortured him for seven years of his life – and now Lily was gaining it. He wasn't sure what to think of this, all he knew was no matter how hard he tried to make himself hate her, and hate him even more for stealing her away. There was not possible way for him to do anything but love her. Even if he had somehow gotten them to break-up by his praying to the higher deity, there were so many other better candidates for Lily. She was perfect, beautiful, and smart. It seemed every guy in school liked her – he'd surely be at the bottom of the list.

He knew loving her was a disaster the moment he very first laid eyes on her. He knew he'd never have her – but did that ever stop him from loving her? No. And would he ever regret it after years of doing so? Never.

**[But in my world, there is only you.]**

"- Patronum!"  
>From the tip of his wand burst the silver doe. She landed on the office floor, bounded once across the office, and soared out of the window. Dumbledore watched her fly away, and as her silvery glow faded he turned back to Snape, and his eyes were full of tears.<br>"After all this time?"  
>"Always," said Snape.<p> 


End file.
